I wont be a Gentlemen
by treena89
Summary: Based of off Dark Angel VS3 3.09. Max goes into heat. This is the end when Max and Logan finally get busy. This is rated M for Smut. I do not own Dark Angel or VS3 just another fan.


**The story is based off VS3.09 and part of 3.10, I wanted to finish the story, yes they finished the story in a PG 13 setting well I'm taking it home to rated R or M so here is their story with my added words. To understand this story you will need to go to google and search Dark Angel – VS3.09 and VS3.10. **

**I am **_**NOT**_** a writer of Dark Angel VS3, just a fan and really couldn't stop thinking about this and I really couldn't find a story where this happened so, if anyone does know of one please leave it in the review I would love to read it, Thanks.**

**Logan's Quarters – Evening (Scene from VS3.09)**

Logan stretched and rolled his shoulders, working out the kinks from hours hunched over a keyboard. He quickly scrolled through the files he had set up for a new Eye's Only investigation and then hit **SAVE**. Satisfied with his day's work, he shut down the computer and headed to the panic room exit, punching in the code to open the door. Stepping out into semi-darkness, he reached for the light switch, only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"Don't. I deserve darkness."

As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw Max's figured silhouetted in the window. She was perched on the sill one leg drawn up in front of her, the other hanging down swinging gently. Her eyes gleamed slightly, darker, like those of a cat. He walked over and sat on a lab stool, facing her, saying nothing.

"Logan…. Yesterday…. I didn't…. we didn't…." she fumbled for the words and finally gave up, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I know. I saw it all." His voice was flat and emotionless, his face stone hard and emotionless.

"So then…. Why…." She stopped confused.

"Why didn't you let me help you…. Before it came to that? I am supposed to be the love of your life but you will not let me help you?"

"I…. ….. I didn't want you to see me like that….. I mean, us….. What we have… we're not just about that….."

"What are we about, Max? I thought we had an amazing sex life, Right?" Logan's voice was low. "Or is that just an excuse? Alex clued me in about X5's in heat. Maybe another X5 is what you really wanted, not me. Is that the real reason?"

"Logan, no…. I… It's just…" She paused and jumped down off the windowsill, beginning to pace. "I don't know how to do this. I'm not good at this, I will hurt you and leave marks and I have drawn blood before. They all hate me afterwards. Renfro was right, I'm nothing but poison." Her voice sounded as if the words were being ripped from her throat, the anguish and despair contained between them almost palpable. At the same time, a heavy, musky scent seemed to suffuse the air of the room, making Logan's nostrils flair.

Logan sat silently watching Max, her face flush, her heavy breathing and the way she kept rubbing her thighs together every time she would stop pacing in front of him.

"You're still in heat, aren't you?" He waited and when she didn't answer, he pushed harder, "What do you intent to do about it?"

She stared back at him intensely. "What should I do, Logan?" She challenged him.

"You could always for find an X stud to service your needs." He refused to let her off the hook.

"**NO**." The single word reverberated in the room.

"If you stay here, I'm through playing the gentleman."

He rose from the stool and advanced on her until only inches separated them. Her breath was hot on his face as she stared up at him, his expression unreadable. This close, the scent of the pheromones her body was radiating was overwhelming, clogging his senses. The only sound that broke the silence was their increasingly harsh breathing as hormones and proximity worked their effect on them both. The air in the room was heavy, almost crackling with electricity, as if a storm was about to break.

For long minutes, they stared at each other in the semi-darkness, both their eyes darkening to black by the seconds. Then they were in each other's arms, devouring each other greedily, hands roughly ripping and tearing at each other's clothes all restraint discarded, both left nude as Logan grabs Max's hips harshly, pushing her to the makeshift bed on the floor.

No words are spoken between them the only sound Logan can hear besides there harsh breaths is the sound of Max purring as he roughly grabs her hair wrapping it around his hand and wrist and pulling her head to one side, biting down roughly on her neck, leaving his marks, then soothing it by running his tongue over it, he wanted Max to know is was alright to leave marks on each other. This only serves to causes Max to growl out at Logan and run her hands digging her nails down his back, leaving a mark of her own, causing Logan to throw his head back and moan out with no control of his own.

All words and thought were lost this was there pure animalistic sexual side taking over, even if Logan would never admit that fact to Max, he still planned on reassuring her that it was beautiful love making between to people in love, just their more animalistic side making love.

Logan kisses and bites down along Max neck, shoulder and collar bone, making his way towards her breast, not stopping while he drags his tongue down through the valley of her breast, making Max thread her fingers into his hair an d pull him up to her mouth roughly into a furious kiss, both tongues battling for dominance.

Logan being the first to feel the burn for the need to take a breath broke away, using his arms to hold all his upper body weight. The moment his eyes connected with Max's harden nipple he could stop his reaction and dove mouth first for it causing Max's back to arch up toward Logan, her fingers still roughly pulling at the hairs on his neck and back of head, pulling him closer to her breast while he suckles and bites down.

"Yes Logan….. … More" Max half purrs and half growls out in a commanding voice which Logan doesn't even want to deny, he has spent too much time yesterday and today trying to let Max let him help her with this side of her just to ignore her commands now, not going to happen.

This had been the first time for a few things for Max, the first being actually being with someone she loved and trusted whole heartedly during her heat cycle, second she was letting someone else take charge, she was always the one to push them up against the wall or down on the bed and ride him and while she was sure they would do many positions tonight she had never allowed a man to control her body as Logan could do so well weather she was in heat or not, all he had to do was smile at her or kiss her and third she was slowly trying to learn that it was okay to enjoy the heat cycle but she still had her hang ups.

Hearing Max's cry's for more only spurred Logan on making him kiss his way across her chest and grab her other nipple between his teeth. Logan has never been this turned on in his lift, he can feel himself twitching against Max thigh calling for her attention which she delivers by reaching down and roughly stroking him making him groan out loudly in pleasure.

"Enough Foreplay…. ….. I need you inside me." Max can't even think straight, all she can think about is getting Logan inside of her.

All Max can see in Logan's eyes is lust, they have turned to black and his chest is heaving with the breaths he takes.

"I would say I'm not the only one in heat tonight" Logan opens his mouth to speak but Max silences him with her index finger to his lips.

"I can see it in your eyes…. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me. So. _Hard"_ Max states each word and purrs the last and Logan can't deny her words, he does want to pound in and out of her, forget all the problems around them and happening to him, he wants to lose himself inside Max for the next bunch of hours and that's just what he plans on doing.

Max goes to push him on his back but Logan forces his body weight forward knowing it will do nothing but notify Max he doesn't want to move, which cause her to stop and look into his eyes, if she really wanted to she could flip him over in a second.

"You control me in every way baby, but not this, Never your heat." Logan then pushes forward hard, fully entering Max to the hilt; all Max can do is arch her back towards Logan making a sound half ways between a moan and a purr out, he stills for a moment so he get his sense of control back, he almost feels like he's a teenage boy again about to cum in a few short strokes.

"I want to hear you scream Max while I'm pounding into you" Logan says as he pulls out slowly so the tips is barley in and pushes back forward as quickly and hard as he can manage, causing Maxes back to arch towards him.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already" But he silences her by capturing her lips with his. His kiss is harsh as his forces his tongue into Max's mouth. She doesn't even stand a chance in this battle her body wants to give into him, want to be submissive and just rub herself all over him.

Max roughly pulls at the back of his hair while he starts pounding into her, one of her hands falls to his ass digging her nails in trying to get him deeper, he throws one leg over his shoulder and the other high on his hip, the position change cause Max's back to arch off the bed and stay that way as Logan sits straight up pulling her hips with him all the while staying at his harsh pounding pace.

Sweat is dripping down Logan's forehead and all he wants is to feel Max come around his cock, all he has to do is brush the pad of his thumb over her bundle of nerves and it sends Max spiralling over the edge scream Logan's name and purring in there as well.

Logan's eyes clench shut and he starts praying that he can hold off and not cum, he's not ready to give this up and when Max comes down and notices Logan didn't cum with her, that just sets her off again and before Logan can fully understand what's happening Max pushing him over onto his back and digs her names into his peck muscles, pushing down hard on his cock.

"My turn" She purrs in this sinfully sexy voice, which only causes Logan's cock to grow even harder as she starts Grind down on his cock, leaning forward running her tongue up along his abs biting down every so often.

"Gah, Fuck" Logan can't even get out a sentence it feels so good, wet and extremely hot, he has never felt her pussy this hot. Max starts to pick up speed pushing harder and faster while biting at his neck.

"So good" Logan groans out his body starting to shake from the pleasure.

"Cum Logan, I'm there with you" And she was, every time she would come back down her bundle of nerves would rub sharply against Logan's public bone.

Logan wants to make sure Max is going to cum so he runs his fingertips up her thigh from where his hands have been sitting and presses his thumb to her clit causing Max to scream Logan's name out.

"Logan, I - Fuck - Fuck – Logan…." The moment Logan feels Max clench on him; he couldn't stop himself from spilling out inside her.

"Max, Oh wow, Max" Logan whole body shakes from how powerful his orgasm is from holding off once already and he can't even think straight.

No words are spoke between them as Max slumps forwards lying down on top of Logan's scratched chest. Logan wraps his arms around Max pulling her to the side of him kissing her on the forehead and letting sleep over take him.

**Logan's Quarters – October 3, 4:30 AM**

Logan groggily opened his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position in the heap of sheets that had once been a neat bedroll. As he moved, he winced in pain, looking down he saw that his chest bore the marks of Max's teeth and nails. The scent of Sweat and recent sex assailed his nose.

"Max?" There was no answer. He tried again, louder.

"Max?" The crate he used as a nightstand went fly as he threw his fist into it.

Damn it….." The only reply was the mocking echo of his own voice in the empty room as he grabs his clothes and goes in search of Max.

**Rooftop, Main Building, Terminal City – Early Morning**

Max stood on the roof, staring at the Space Needle. The dawn was chilly and she shivered a bit as the sun rose. Her shoulders were hunched, as if in defeat, and her eyes were downcast. Her expression was one of sadness. Dried tears streaked her face.

She was startled to hear the door onto the rooftop open, and even more startled to see Logan standing in the doorway, a faint smile on his face.

"Ah, you… left these in my room" He said as he pulled out something black out of his jacket pocket.

Max blushes when she realized he was holding up a pair of her cotton panties.

Logan approached her tentatively.

"I woke up and you were gone. Thought maybe I'd done something wrong…" He said apologetically.

"No, Logan you didn't do anything wrong."

"Glad to hear that." Logan sighed with relief, truth be told he had been scared that his take control ways was the wrong way to go about sex during heat but he thought that's what she needed.

Max had to laugh in spite of herself, but the smile quickly slid off her face. Logan noticed it and came closer, almost within touching distance.

"So, What's wrong Max?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"It's not you Logan, it's me"

"You're still concerned about going into heat, aren't you?"

Max didn't answer, but looked down at the floor instead.

"Max, I told you a year and half ago that you had nothing to be ashamed of. I meant it. Manticore is to blame if anyone is, not you baby."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between saying it and experiencing it."

"Well, I've experienced it now and I haven't changed my mind." Logan affirmed gently as he gathered Max to him, holding her against his chest. He looked over Max's shoulder, staring sadly at the limp Freak Nation Flag. "It was the best sex I've ever had. You were wonderful and exciting, not savage or untamed, like you seem to think you were, you let me control you."

Max gazed up at him questioningly and then looked down at the floor again, so Logan continued.

"Max, I know you hate the whole thing, but you can't let it ruin your life. It's only a tiny part of you." Logan stoked her hair.

"Logan, I wanted to jump every male in Terminal City, even Alec." There were tears in Max's eyes.

"But you didn't, did you?

"I tired, but"

"Nothing happened Max. You know that and I know that. I got to take care of you and your heat" The soft smile that slowly grows on Logan's face, is almost a smug, I tapped that smile, almost.

"No thanks to me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't walked in on me and that X…. Don't tell me you weren't ticked."

I wanted to help you get through it, but I didn't know how. Now I do." Logan smile really does turn smug. "Thank you for trusting me and sharing that part of your life with me."

The stood there silently for a few minutes. Logan's arms tightened around Max.

"I just hope we can experience it again sometime." Logan murmured wistfully.

"Don't sound so sad," Max reprimanded him, half in jest.

"It'll be back in a few months and it will get old soon enough."

"Yeah." Logan smiles sadly, he shivered. "Come on; let's get out of this cold, I have a nice warm bed roll waiting for us." Logan genteelly kisses Max's lips and starts pulling her towards the roof top door.

"I'm in the mood to make love to the love of my life."

**Slowly releasing breath that I am holding, so what did you think, please leave me a review? Thanks**


End file.
